Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Fists of Fury
Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Fists of Fury '''(ジョジョの奇妙な冒険:余憤の拳 "Jojo no Kimyo na Boken: Yofun no Ken") is a fighting game based on the long-running manga series '''Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, it is developed by AlpacaSoft, known for the fighting game Wonder Champions, and Cyber Connect 2, who made the other two Jojo fighting games, Eyes of Heaven and All-Star Battle. The game goes back to the All-Star Battle gameplay style, a 2.5D, one-on-one fighting game where the player chooses the characters and has to defeat their opponent. The game includes many characters from all 8 canonical parts of Jojo (From Phantom Blood to Jojolion) along with 2 (Technically 3) original stories by CaptainCat13. Gameplay Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Fists of Fury ''is a 2.5D fighting game, in the sense that, the stages are 3D but the fight actually takes place in a single plane, that can shift along the duel. It controls like any other fighting game, save for the presence of the fighting style button, other than that, the player has access to heavy and light punches as well as heavy and light kicks, not to mention the combos that can be performed which can simply be a stronger attack or a taunt that references something from the manga/anime the game is based on. Having a character's Stand out allows for more attacks, since all Stand have their own unique abilities, from restoring broken things and wounds (Crazy Diamond) to undoing things with nuts and bults (Nut King Call), every Stand has its own skills to use in battle to defeat one's opponent. If a character does not use a Stand and has a different style, that style is activated by the same button press, such as Hamon, the Pillar Men's different modes, etc. Both characters have a Heart Heat Gauge, which serves as the special meter for the game, filling up as the player takes and deals damage and allowing them to perform special moves, such as the Great Heat Attacks, powerful supers that can be used as finishers to a match. Occasionally, in battle, a Stand disc will show up, if someone can pick it up, they get access to a random support character, like an Assist Trophy in the Super Smash Bros. series. Support characters are listed further below. Modes Campaign This mode works almost identically to All-Star Battle's campaign mode, allowing a player to use a customized character online to battle certain characters at the cost of energy, energy is replenished over time or by spending a small amount of one's total campaign score. There are also boss characters, which reward players with special items to be seen in the Collection, but said characters take multiple fights to defeat, using up more energy and, potentially, score. Battle Royale A type of short tournament with different, randomly chosen characters against the one the player has picked, the player character cannot be changed mid-tournament, the player has to restart the Battle Royale by losing or getting to the end and trying it again. Opponents in the Battle Royale are chosen completely at random based on the characters the player has unlocked in their roster, so no characters the player doesn't have yet can show up and fight them. Free Play A single match between two characters, the player can set an amount of rounds from 1 to 5, how much time they have to fight and, of course, the characters involved in the match. Every match consists of two characters, the modes for matches are: * '''Player Vs. Player: '''The two player mode where two people battle with their characters. * '''Player Vs. Comp.:' Single player battles, where the player battles a character controlled automatically. * Comp. Vs. Comp.: A spectator mode of sorts, where the player can choose 2 characters to battle without any player input. Collection This mode is a showcase of songs, models and other special items collected through certain means in other modes, there is really nothing else in this mode. Options Allows the player to change certain settings, like sound volumes, and change the default computer character difficulty. Characters Fists of Fury sports 73 different playable characters (Not including supports), 8 of which being downloadable content, 5 as the "Extra Pack" and 3 in the "Summer Solstice Pack". Unlockable characters are in italics and DLCs have an asterisk beside their name. After the Jojolion characters, there are characters from stories written by CaptainCat, those being: Dead or Alive, Summertime Blues and Summer Solstice Run. Playable Supports Article: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Fists of Fury/All Characters Stages There are many stages to choose in the game, some of which have unique gimmicks and some having finishers called "Situation Finishes", which recreate a scene from the manga/anime. Phantom Blood * Joestar Residence: The mansion of the Joestar family, where Dio and Jonathan had some of their battles. After some time, the residence will be set on fire and damaging debris will fall. This stage's Situation Finish is impaling the opponent on the statue of the Joestars' guardian angel. * Dio's Castle: '''The cliffside castle where Jonathan and Dio Brando have their final battle in Part 1, there is really nothing special about this stage. Its Situation Finish is throwing the opponent off the balcony. Battle Tendency * '''The Battlefield: '''A sort of coliseum where Joseph fought against Whammu near the end of Part 2, the hazard here is the Zombie Horses rushing by and hitting a fighter. The Situation Finish here is the horses trampling the loser to death. * '''The Volcano: '''The setting of Battle Tendency's final battle between Joseph and Kars, the player must be careful of falling rocks after a while on this stage. The Situation Finish here is sending the opponent into space, to suffer the same fate as Kars. (If Kars is the defeated character, an extra scene showing him as stone in space will be shown.) Stardust Crusaders * '''Nightmare World: '''The world of dreams created by the Stand of Mannish Boy, Death 13, who will appear on the stage as a sort of mini-boss, there is no Situation Finish for this stage. * '''Cairo Rooftops: '''The top of a building in Cairo, Egypt, with a neon sign saying "AIR", if a player is knocked into these letters, they will fall and break, dealing damage to whoever is below them. The Situation Finish here is the opponent being thrown into a water tower, recreating the death of Noriaki Kakyoin in the manga. * '''DIO's Mansion: '''The inside of DIO's mansion seen near the end of Part 3, after it's destroyed in the fight between Polnareff and Vanilla Ice, the stage hazard is the character Nukesaku falling on top of a character and draining their health. The Situation Finish is different depending on the character, if they are normal, they will fall out of the building, if they are either Pillar Men or vampires, they will go into the light and dissolve in the sun. Diamond is Unbreakable * '''Morioh-Cho: A peaceful neighborhood in the town of Morioh, Japan, where firemen and ambulances were called in during Josuke's battle with Kira. There are electrical wires in puddles that go off periodically and damage anyone in them. The Situation Finish in this stage is the ghost alley, where Reimi Sugimoto appears and drags the loser into the underworld. (Kosaku Kawajiri has a unique finish where he is crushed by an ambulance.) * Morioh Harbor: 'The port at the edge of Morioh where Josuke fought Akira Otishi and, later, the Stand Highway Star, the hazard for this stage is Highway Star's footprints charging across the stage and draining health from anyone in its path. The Situation Finish is the losing character being flung into the ocean, like Red Hot Chili Pepper was. Vento Aureo * '''Campus: '''The campus where Giorno Giovanna studied, this stage's gimmick is that the sun goes from sunrise to sunset in the time taken in the fight, making the shadows change, and if a character falls in the shadows, they are attacked by Black Sabbath. There is no Situation Finish for this stage. * '''Mirror World: '''The alternate world created by Illuso's Stand, Man In The Mirror. The stage actually has 2 halves, the real world and the actual mirror world, in the latter, Illuso can appear and attack the characters. There is no Situation Finish here. * '''Rome, Italy: '''The roads near the Colosseum of Rome, where Giorno and his gang fought Secco and Cioccolata, Secco appears as the stage hazard, creating holes in the ground that damage whoever falls in them. The Situation Finish is the loser being thrown into a garbage truck. * '''The Colosseum: '''Rome's greatest monument, where the final battle of Part 5 takes place, Chariot Requiem can appear, wandering the stage, it swaps the characters between the players, keeping that player's original style. Stone Ocean * '''Ultra Security Ward: '''Green Dolphin Street's solitary confinement ward, the stage hazard here is the Stand Survivor, which can make a character stronger, at the cost of the player hardly being able to control them. * '''Swampland: '''A marsh with some puddles along the stage, the stage gimmick is the Green Baby, which crawls around and shrinks any character that gets too close, there is no Situation Finish. * '''Cape Canaveral: '''The space center in Florida where the Part 6 protagonists fight Enrico Pucci, thanks to C-Moon's ability, the stage is technically sideways, as the characters fight on the wall of a building while various things fall down onto them, the Situation Finish is the loser falling into the horizon. If New Moon Pucci gets to summon Made in Heaven in this stage, the scene of him jumping onto the space shuttle will be recreated. Steel Ball Run * '''Philadelphia Coast: '''A spot of ground without water, created by D4C Love Train, SBR characters can collect the Corpse Parts in this stage. The Situation Finish is the loser flying off into a sign warning about bear attacks. * '''The Church: '''The building where Johnny and Gyro fought Axl RO, this stage encourages players to get any items on the ground, as, if they disappear, Civil War will make them come back and attack the players. There is no Situation Finish in this stage. Jojolion * '''Wall Eyes: '''The spot near the Wall Eyes where Josuke and Norisuke fought Yotsuyu Yagiyama, user of I Am A Rock, which will periodically get chestnuts to home in on a character, the loser gets thrown into the water in the Situation Finish, recreating Yotsuyu's death in th manga. * '''Shakedown Road: '''A street full of trees which possesses a Stand, Les Feuilles, which will occasionally make a character slide by dragging leaves across the road. The Situation Finish here is a character sliding off into a glass tank containing a turtle. Localization ''Main Article: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Fists of Fury/List of Localized Names Jojo's Bizarre Adventure is known for its many references to western music, as such, various names had to be changed to avoid lawsuits from the artists referenced, above is a list of every name that was changed. Trivia * The game's original title was '''Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Battle Royale but it was changed due to being "too generic" * Some newcomer characters were added as many fans of Jojo wanted them in a game, such as Foo Fighters and Mamezuku, while others were added just for fun and curiosity, like Hazamada and Rikiel. * Jojolion's Josuke's Soft & Wet has its manga colors in this game (White and purple) as the default, rather than its colors in other games (Yellow and green) Category:Fan Games Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (series) Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Action Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PlayStation 4 Pro Games Category:Rated T Games Category:Rated 12 Games Category:Rated B CERO Games Category:Anime Games